


Dark

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 梗是我CP的。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 24





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> 梗是我CP的。

一九九九年的秋天，霍格沃茨敞开大门，欢迎那些迷途的孩子。

城堡经历过翻修，变得和之前有些不一样。德拉科独自踏入礼堂，他坐在斯莱特林的长桌上，这里的空气沉默而凝重。他低垂着睫毛，盯着眼前的空盘子发呆。分院帽刺耳的歌声在他耳边回荡。

陆续有新生被分入格兰芬多、拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇，只有斯莱特林一片沉寂。身着绿色里衬校袍的学生人数只有其他学院的一半，德拉科忍不住转头，偷偷瞥了坐在教职工席位上的斯内普一眼。

斯内普看起来与战争前没有任何不同，他的黑发依然油腻，像帘子似的垂在脸颊两侧。黑色的眼珠深陷在眼窝中，薄薄的嘴唇抿得很紧，鹰钩鼻长在二者之间的位置，突兀而惹眼。德拉科的视线迅速滑过院长的袍子和他搭在桌面上的手指，在斯内普看向斯莱特林之前将注意力放回自己的盘子上。

德拉科听不见分院帽的声音，也听不见学生们制造出的掌声与欢呼。他像一尊雕像，冰冷坚硬，长在生机勃勃的礼堂之中。青苔爬上他的脚背，藤蔓攀附他的脖颈，不知名的青色小花在他眼下盛开，浅金色的发丝变成干瘪的日光。

德拉科能听见自己的心跳。砰、砰、砰。他数着时间，希望能早点离开这个地方。

但他不知道自己要去哪里。公共休息室？宿舍？还是矗立着石柱的背坡？德拉科没有头绪，他看似自由，却又无处容身。因为他没有朋友，没有爱人——除了卢修斯和纳西莎的爱，他一无所有。

潘西没有回到霍格沃茨继续被中断的学业。她的猫头鹰曾送来一封长信，女孩儿在信中言辞恳切地劝告德拉科，别再回到这个“会玷污他血统的地方”。德拉科将信丢进燃烧的壁炉，拿起外袍离开了庄园。

圣芒戈会在春天打开窗户，让鸟鸣和花香飘进病房。德拉科取出花瓶中的百合，换上新鲜的水和他带来的玫瑰。

白色的花朵安静地斯内普的床头绽开，德拉科在那里坐了很久。直到窗外亮起灯火，治疗师挤入他的看护椅与床的缝隙之间，合上窗户。

德拉科站起身来，昂贵的衣料因为久坐被印上褶皱。他耐心地等待治疗师离开。病房内没有开灯，德拉科俯身，在那张苍白的面庞上落下一个轻吻。

这一吻，成为他遗落在夜晚的秘密，无人知晓。

他还是和过去一样，卑劣，胆小。他无法面对父亲的旧友，更没有勇气将隐秘的爱意宣之于口。他只会逃避，就像半个月前，斯内普拜访马尔福庄园时一样。他逃避那双黑色的眼睛，逃避那蛊惑他的语调口吻。他找借口离开，又凭着自己对庄园的熟悉，躲在角落里偷听斯内普与纳西莎的闲谈。

斯内普或许还在生他的气，因为他没有提到德拉科的名字，一次都没有。德拉科藏在蔷薇花丛后，有些失落，却又舍不得眨眼。他看到茶水沾湿斯内普薄薄的唇，看到斯内普颈侧丑陋的伤疤。男孩抬起手，隔着空气，描摹它。

那个伤疤是死亡未成形的模样，它是战争的缩影，也代表着牺牲。开学典礼结束前，德拉科又在斯内普竖起的衣领边缘发现了它。它的形状像一只被损毁了翅膀的蝴蝶，艰难地盘踞在那方原本洁净的皮肤上，跟着斯内普飞回了地窖。

德拉科没有回到属于斯莱特林的地下室。他躲开人群，来到了天文塔。天文塔上的风很凉，德拉科沉默地望着邓布利多跌落的地方。夜风吹走他脑海中多余的思绪，留下死水般的空白。

他可以在这里坐到天亮，没有人会来找他。他即将迎来月落与日升，还有无尽的星空。

这如同一场漫长的忏悔，每个无法合眼的夜晚，他的罪孽都会找到他，包裹他，将他拽入无底的深渊。

深渊里空无一物，只有无垠的黑暗。

这并不是他所期待的未来，战争改变了太多东西。德拉科几乎快要忘记自己是如何昂着头，走在高尔和克拉布中间，大声地取笑波特和韦斯莱，用鄙夷地语气喊格兰杰“泥巴种”。

他不得不承认，过去的他总是骄纵而自大，仿佛只要他勾勾手指，整个世界都会迫不及待地为他献上自己。是战争使他认清现实——他从未真正拥有过纯粹的友谊，爱情也早已凋谢在漫天飞舞的恶咒中。

那个不可一世的德拉科·马尔福死在一九九八的夏天。活下来的他，褪去了年少时的无知与傲慢，却也变得两手空空。他眺望地窖的方向，想象着室内温暖的灯光，陈旧的书籍，和那个坐在扶手椅上的人。

风吹动德拉科的额发，吹来一片朦胧的光。德拉科转过身，柔和的光源自黑色的桦木魔杖尖端溢出，照亮他眼前的路。

斯内普穿着那身黑色的巫师袍，站在德拉科身后不到半步的地方。他右手举着魔杖，左手藏在黑暗里。魔杖的白光映亮他的面庞，那双素来空洞的眼睛像是被谁揉进了一团模糊的星光。

“德拉科。”斯内普望着少年苍白削瘦的脸颊，“这个时间你应该在宿舍的床上。”

“我睡不着。”德拉科垂下睫毛。他没有站起来，弓着脊背，保持坐姿，像只孤独又倔强的刺猬。

斯内普沉默。除了那团亮光，德拉科几乎察觉不到他的存在。他们这样静默了数分钟后，那团光突然在黑暗中熄灭了。

德拉科慌张地抬起脸，他睁大布满血丝的灰色双眼，在夜色之中寻找。谢天谢地，斯内普还在原地，他只是收起了魔杖，对着德拉科伸出右手。

“你想在这儿坐到天亮？”斯内普问。

他的声音不柔和，更遑论动听。但那些词语连成的句子，仿若一条被春光焐热的小溪流，涓涓地淌进德拉科的心底。德拉科被他眼中的星光俘获，男孩搭上那只苍白、枯瘦的手，并紧紧将它握在掌心。

“斯内普教授。”德拉科干涩的声音回荡在风中。浅金色的发丝遮住他的眼睛。他拨开它们，试图望进斯内普的眼底，“你为什么来找我？”

斯内普没有回答。德拉科能感觉到拉着他的那只手在用力，似乎想将他拽离冰冷的黑暗。他抬起另一只手，攀住斯内普的小臂，迫使斯内普弯下了腰。

“因为我的父亲是你的朋友？还是因为我母亲的恳求？”德拉科轻声问，他的眼睛开始湿润，抓着斯内普的手在发抖。懦弱再次虏获了他，他的声带振动，嘴唇微颤，鼓起全部的勇气，用细不可闻的声音继续问道：“或者，是因为你原谅了我？”

最后那个问题没有任何重量，德拉科不指望斯内普能听到它。那只是对关注和偏爱的渴望饲养出的美好又脆弱的愿望，它会因为那些轻慢恶劣的言语而碎裂，也会因为他过去偏执卑鄙的行径坠入绝望。

他们离得很近，德拉科能看到斯内普眼角的纹路和没有血色的嘴唇。二年级时，他也曾这样仰视过这个男人，在洛哈特的巫师决斗场上。那天的斯内普没有穿外袍，动作利落，步伐优雅。他记得斯内普冷笑时嘴角上提的弧度，也记得斯内普是怎样拎着他的衣领将他推回决斗。

时光和命运摧残了他爱的人，也摧残了他。

德拉科闭上眼睛，松开了斯内普的手。他感觉自己像是从天文塔上坠落。坠落，坠落，一直落进最深最深的夜里。

“起来，德拉科！”

斯内普没有放弃他，男人微凉的手指紧紧抓着他的衣袖，用尽力气拉扯着想让他站起来。德拉科不知道斯莱特林的特质中是否包含顽固这一项，他最终败给了他的院长，斯内普靠在天文塔的墙壁上，气喘吁吁地瞪着眼前的小混蛋。

他们脚下躺着一瓶碎裂的无梦魔药，玻璃四溅，空气中溢满它清甜的香气。德拉科嗅到那缕味道，像四月的白玫瑰，也像酸甜可口的青苹果。

他猛地抱住斯内普，收紧手臂，骨头和心一起欢愉并着疼痛。德拉科吻向他失而复得的爱情，霍格沃茨的星夜在他们头顶上，熠熠发光。

END


End file.
